Thifax
Name: Thifax First Appearance: "Silent Night" (Shin Season 2) Birthdate: April 24,1993 (''Faith'') ; Unknown (Thifax) World of Origin: Hyakuji '''Player: '''Caith/Chizu Personality Faith was a very emotional person who made decisions ruled on her emotions, and because of this, Thifax is especially affected by the loss of her Heart. In the beginning, she tried her best to avoid displaying any emotions whatsoever, however she began to see that because she was still human, it was harder than it looked to ''not ''show emotions. Because of this, Thifax comes off as sarcastic and antisocial. She's discovered that she prefers to be left alone, and that projecting irritation and sarcasm tend to make other people leave her alone. She has a hard time getting away from Faith's rigid moral code, and because of this, can't quite accept everything that Xemnas is doing. However, because she already promised that she was going to participate, Thifax goes along with the plots anyway. If left to her own devices, though, Thifax is very reluctant about starting up anything that could end in loss of life. That doesn't mean that she wouldn't do anything if she had to, however, if given the choice, she would be more neutral than a villain. She doesn't interact much with the other Nobodies, preferring to keep her interactions minimal and to stay in her room. In this way, she believes that they might ignore her and not expect her to go along with their plots. While she doesn't have a conscience, she finds herself very reluctant to go against any of Faith's original "rules". Like Faith, she dislikes cold and rainy weather because of the physical discomfort it gives her. Abilities Pyromancy Like Faith, Thifax has the ability to produce and control fire. She is still immune to her own flames, however, her fire is now black instead of white. The reason for this is because Faith's flame was white because of her emotions and determination--a representation of her heart. Thifax doesn't have a heart and to symbolize this change, her flames appear as black. Faith's abilities were mostly strengthened by anger, but since Thifax doesn't have any reason to be angry, her powers are much more controlled but without Faith's raw passion. Angelic Advent In this mode, Thifax becomes completely consumed by flame. Black fire surrounds her, becoming both weapon and armor. The flames extend to create black wings that allow her to take to the air, and move to make a blade of black fire. Both her control and power are greatly heightened by this mode, however, the longer she stays in this mode, the more damage is caused to her when she comes out of it. She can't sustain this level of strength for too long and will eventually begin to weaken. Using this too much could end up eventually killing her. Because of this, Thifax doesn't use this form unless she absolutely has to. Santilmo Thifax has the ability to summon small balls of fire that can act as her eyes and ears. She can send them anywhere and keep track of her presence, although she cannot see or hear anything that they find until they come back to her. Then, she absorbs them back into herself and immediately sees everything that they have "seen" as if she was there herself. These are mostly used for gathering information or for finding things. Snipers A high-ranking Nobody summonable exclusively to Organization Member #III: Thifax. Rather than actually move their limbs, they will teleport around the field and shoot at their opponents. They will seemingly stand on nothing and ready their crossbows to attack. These shots can be very accurate. If given enough time, then Snipers will charge their projectiles and will produce a bigger projectile. Once fired there will be a short delay, enough time for an opponent to escape the trajectory of the shot. If caught it will cause a significant amount of damage. History Origins The story begins with Faith Azcona, an ordinary student at Hyakuji High School. Faith attended Hyakuji from the Philippines to improve her mostly uncontrolled pyromancy. During her first year, she made friends, fought, joined Arcadia, and did a number of things that she might never have considered doing in the Philippines. She eventually got stronger and was able to control her powers better, working harder and harder to improve herself and gain power so that she might be more useful. Things were going well, until the day that the sky opened up. Faith was in class that day, like any other day. When the Heartless arrived, she fought them, but no matter how many she burned, they just kept coming, eventually getting stronger and stronger as she got weaker and weaker. Unlike her classmates that were flung into unknown worlds, Faith ended up getting consumed by the darkness. But even then, she wouldn't let go. Faith went out fighting and continued fighting until the end, and because of that will, she was able to continue on as a Nobody. Thifax. A hollow shell of what Faith used to be. She had Faith's will, but without the determination or the quick temper that Faith had. All of Faith's powers returned to her, except for the white flame. White flame had always been a symbol of Faith's Heart, a symbol of what she stood for. When Thifax awoke, her fire was black, a shadow of what it once had been, but with this loss came a gain--the control that Faith never fully managed to perfect. Thifax joined Organization XIII for the same reason that many of the others have, to reclaim her heart and become whole again. S2 History Trivia Thifax speaks the same language that Faith did--Illonggo or Hiligaynon.